


Jacket

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 3. “You’re cold.”13. “What’s wrong with your hand?”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Jacket

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Y/N asks, seeing Colin run his hand under water in the kitchen. She rushes to his side, taking his hand in hers.  
He winces at the temperature of her hands, “You’re cold.” He states, but then sighs in relief, when her cold hands brush over the bruised knuckles, the chill feeling good.  
“It’s winter in New York, I had no gloves or jacket.” He frowns, but before he can say anything she does, seeing the frown. “Old habits die hard.”  
“I know, but I don’t want you to get sick.”  
She laughs, “I don’t want to get sick either, so I will try my hardest to not forget my jacket.”  
He raises an eyebrow, “What about the gloves.”  
Y/N winces, but agrees. “And the gloves.” She turns her attention back to his hand. “Now what happened?”  
“If you drop it, I won’t bug you about you forgetting your jacket?” He offers.  
“Spill.”


End file.
